The Bond of Two
by May 16 writer
Summary: In the beginning of time two stones came into the world. One a stone of creation the other a stone of destruction. Both of these stones were hidden and reborn within the bodies of two souls. One a woman born to a family of the church the other a man spawned from a demon and a human. When a forgotten evil returns these two must unite their powers to save our world. Hellboy AU.
1. Chapter 1

What makes a man a man? Is it his origins or where he came from? Or is something less simpler than that? Something that is much harder to see? For me it all began back when I still lived in China. I had spent my life studying the supernatural and paranormal. Most people thought I was a quack and didn't believe in my studies and for awhile I too began to doubt myself until that one faithful night when everything changed

...

It was a dark and stormy night on the mountains of China. A figure in a blue cloak was desperately running for their life. As it ran it prayed to God that what was pursuing it would not find it before it did what it needed to do. As it fled it stumbled on to a nearby house where it saw a man and a woman in their early twenties inside. The man and woman were packing bags. On a table the figure saw two tickets to France along with passports it also sensed a new life growing with inside the woman. Raising just one hand the figure caused the couple to become perfectly still, then it slipped into the house and approached the woman. It then pulled a bright red stone from it's sleeve and using magic transferred it into the woman's belly.

The figure then quietly left but not before giving the couple the ability to move again while taking away their memories of what happened. The figure continued to run but then sensed that it's pursuer was drawing nearer. The figure pulled another stone from it's sleeve. This one was black. Not sure what else to do the figure swallowed the stone.

Down below, climbing the mountain was Master Fu. He had been told that there were strange occurrences up in the mountains so he went to investigate. He had just made it to the top when suddenly there was a strange blast of light that came out of no where, tearing through the sky. Fu couldn't believe what he saw. It was a portal. A portal from another world opening right in front of him. His amazement was furthered when he saw a being unlike any other step out from the portal. It was a demon. A strong, powerful, demon. He resembled a man but his skin was gray, his eyes were souless, he had claws, fangs, horns, and wings.

"I know your there." He said in a voice as cold and souless as his eyes. "Come out."

At first Fu thought the demon was referring to him and was about to respond when a figure cloaked in blue stepped forth. The figure pulled down it's hood to reveal itself to be a woman. A beautiful mortal woman with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her eyes seemed to hold great regret and sadness.

"Where are they Emilie?" The demon asked her. "Where are the stones?"

"I have hidden them." She said.

"Where?"

"I cannot tell you."

"Why do you do this? Can you not see my reason for doing this? These humans are cruel, wretched creatures who live in a meaningless world. I mean only to purge these creatures and a create a new, better world for us."

"What you dream of is wrong."

"The humans have brain washed you."

"You forget my love I was once human. Do you wish to see me purged? You once promised me the world, you promised me anything I wanted. All I want is you, you and me to live together."

"We can still have that."

"Not if you do this. I beg you from the bottom of my heart please give up this obsession and come back to me. Let us go back to the way things were before."

"I can't. Not when I've come so far."

"Then you leave me no choice."

She raised her hands up and blasts of blue magic came from her fingers and gripped the demon. He struggled to break free but her grip on him was too strong. Fu noticed that woman looked like she was feeling terrible pain and was becoming exhausted as she did this.

"Emilie why?"

She had tears in her eyes and she whispered these last words to before doing the dreaded act that he had forced her to do.

"I'll always love you."

She then flung him through the portal and closed it which seemed to cause a great strain on her. Once the portal disappeared she fell to her knees and began to cry. She cried as if she had just done the most terrible thing in the world.

"Forgive me." She sobbed. "Forgive me."

Concerned about the young woman called Emilie, Fu went to her side.

"Are you alright?" Fu asked.

"Who are you?" She asked startled by his appearance.

"Don't be scared I won't harm you. I just want to see if you're alright. I am Master Fu, I'm a scientist and a doctor."

"My name is Emilie. I'm not from this world, I came here to hide the stones."

"What stones?"

"They are called the Stones of Miraculous. They are two of the most powerful items in the world. One is the stone of creation, it has the ability to bring healing and life while the other, the stone of destruction which has the ability to bring destruction and pain. I am a white witch who was charged with protecting both stones and making sure that they didn't fall into the wrong hands."

"Who was that demon you fought. I know he was demon but who is he? He looked like a dreaded monster."

"He's my husband."

"Oh...My apologies Miss."

"That's alright. His name is Hawkmoth and he is unlike any demon you have ever heard of. He is the demon who guards and manages the dark world known as hell and in the beginning that was the only bad thing about him but now he...He...He ahhh!"

Suddenly she collapsed to the ground clutching her stomach in pain. Fu quickly went to her aid. She rolled on to her side allowing Fu to see her belly which visibly showed that she was carrying a new life inside of her. Fu being a doctor had seen this before and recognized what was happening. She was about to give birth. He helped her up and with great care helped her into a nearby cave. He had her take off her cloak and laid her down. She screamed and cried as she felt the pain of each contraction during the labor. Her body had become so weak from using so much of her magic and the labor was so hard that she feared that once this child entered this world she would have to leave it.

"Listen to me." She said to Fu while trying to ignore her pain. "I fear that I must give my life to bring my child into the world so if it comes to that I beg you, protect my child. Take it far away from here and protect it."

"Protect it from what?"

"His Father! My husband! You must protect him from his father! If he returns he will try to use him to unleash a great evil."

"What evil?"

But she couldn't answer because at that very moment it was time. Time for the new life in her body to join the world outside. She let out a loud, piercing, blood curdling scream that was unlike any scream Fu had ever heard. Then the cries of an infant were heard, Fu looked over and saw a newborn baby boy with blonde hair, black cat ears, claws, and a tail crying. Fu used water from his canteen to wash the strange looking infant then wrapped him in Emilie's cloak.

"It's a boy." He said.

He presented the baby to his mother. The poor woman was so weak that she could only lift her hand up to gently stroke the side of her newborn son's cheek. She then gave him a soft smile.

"My husband chose to name him Cat Noir because he was destined to become the black cat demon of destruction but I don't want that life for him. I want him to have a different name so that he can't be found and so that he won't see himself as a monster. Please keep him safe and make sure that he's loved." She said weakly, then using whatever strength she had left, she pushed herself just high enough to kiss the baby on his head before collapsing one last time. "No matter what happens, no matter what you think or what you do, just know this my little one. Mommy loves you. Mommy will always love you."

Her hand then fell limp, her heart along with her breath stopped, and her eyes closed for good. She had died, she died so her child could live and that in itself was the greatest sacrifice a mother could make for her child. Fu made a Catholic sign when he realized the woman was dead. He then looked down at the orphaned child.

...

So there I was. An unready father to an unwanted child. True he was strange looking but he was still child in need of love and care and I had always wanted a family of my own so I took him some where far from China, I took him to France where I raised him as my own and gave him a new name. I named him Adrien.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten years later...

Master Fu had moved to Paris, France where he established a new a government facility. One that offered a home to paranormal beings who only wanted to find their place in the world but it also trained agents to hunt paranormal beings who came to cause harm to the human race. He found many supernatural creatures who needed a place. The first one discovered in France was a frozen prehistoric egg that was the size of a medium drum. They soon discovered that despite the intense cold the embryo was still alive and when the egg hatched a turtle humanoid was revealed inside. It was classified as Carapace but it was renamed Nino. After him seven little imps called kawmis were discovered and they proved to be very helpful to the agents. Third came Alya a mysterious elf creature that suddenly appeared out of no where. And of course there was Adrien. He was a very sweet boy who loved to play and have fun like most children but also like most children he was very mischievous and restless. He desperately wanted to go outside and see the world but because of his strange appearance he had to be kept in the facility all the time but that didn't stop him from trying to sneak out when he could.

"Okay Nino the cost is clear."

The ten year old half demon boy and his turtle humanoid friend quickly hid in the laundry wagon that would take them outside of the facility and to the laundry room.

"Adrien are you sure we should be doing this?" Nino asked. "Fu's told us that we're not allowed to leave."

"Shhh! Someone's coming."

The boys kept quiet as they heard footsteps enter the room. This was it, Adrien's chance. He was finally going to go outside, he was finally going to meet new people. But his dreams were quickly shattered when the dirty clothes were pulled off of them by an agent.

"Nice try boys but did you really think it would be that easy?"

"Awww man." Adrien groaned. "So close."

"He made me do it!" Nino pointed out.

"Tattle tale!"

"Alright you two come on out." The agent said.

The boys climbed out of the wagon and went back to their rooms where Alya waited.

"I told you two it wouldn't work." The little elf girl said.

"In my defense I didn't even wanna do it." Nino said.

"Fine then I'll leave you out of my next plan." Adrien said.

"Another plan?"

"You're such a dodo Adrien." Alya said. "When are you going to realize that we're never leaving here. This is our home."

"Yeah we like it here." Nino added. "We get everything we need and everyone's nice. How come you're not happy with it?"

"Haven't you ever wondered what it's like out there? What regular people are like? What regular kids like us are like?" Adrien said.

"They'd only think we're freaks. I mean we don't look like them." Alya said. "I mean look at me, my eyes are purple, my ears are pointed, and my skin is orange."

"I'm basically a giant talking turtle." Nino said.

"So we look different, everybody looks different. Does that mean we have to hide all our lives? Aren't we allowed to live in this world?"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple." A gentle voice said.

The three paranormal children looked over to see Fu enter their room.

"Hello my children." He said. "I've returned from my mission and I've brought you all a little treat."

He then placed a box on a table in the room. The children opened the box and found tasty, sweet, delicious macaroons of different flavors and colors inside. The children immediately began eating them up one by one.

"Easy now you three. You'll get a stomach ache." He chuckled.

"Thanks for the macaroons." Nino said.

"Yeah they're terrific." Alya said.

"You're welcome my children. Now then Adrien I would like to have a word with you alone."

"Uh-oh, somebody's in trouble." Alya said going into her bedroom.

"Good luck dude." Nino said going to his.

Once alone with his foster father Adrien prepared himself for a scolding.

"So I was told that while I was away you tried to sneak out almost ten times. You know you're not allowed to leave."

"I know but...But why can't I go outside?"

"You know why. It's for your protection."

"Protection from what?"

"Other people. If people outside saw you they'd become afraid of you and see you as a threat."

"But I'd never hurt anybody."

"I know Adrien but the fact is when people don't understand something they often react negatively to it."

"It's not fair."

"I know Adrien. I know. But at least you're not alone, you've got Nino, you've got Alya, you've got the kwamis, and you've got me." Fu said.

"I know that I just wish...I wish I looked different."

"No Adrien, no. Don't ever wish to be anything you're not because you're perfect just the way you are."

Adrien sighed. Although he was indeed happy where he lived he still couldn't help but wonder what it was like outside. What other people were like. It would seem that he would never know.

...

Meanwhile at the local church in Paris Ten year old, seemingly normal human girl, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was listening closely to the words of her father Pastor Tom Dupain. For as long as she could remember her family had always been involved in the church. Fifteen years ago, her father Tom had been doing missionary work in China where he fell head over heels for her mother Sabine Cheng. When they first met he was just helping her convert to Christianity but over time they fell very much in love. Three years later they married and two more years later they decided to move to Paris where Sabine was discovered to be pregnant. Marinette was born nine months after and they had her christened and babtized.

When the service was finished Marinette went outside to play in the church garden. As she skipped to the garden she thought that she was the luckiest girl in the whole world. She had a mother and a father who loved her more than anything in the world, she lived in a beautiful house that always smelled like fresh bread and cookies, she was doing very well in school, and she had so many friends in church. There was only one thing her life that threatened her happiness.

"Hey look who it is, it's the witch!" Cried a blonde haired girl.

Chloe Bourgeois along with other children from school would often tease and torment her because she was born with extraordinary power that she couldn't control or understand. It all started three weeks ago when the class pet bunny was dying from dehydration due to Chloe forgetting to give him water but when Marinette touched it, it was completely healed. Chloe was the only one who had seen her do it and she thought she was a witch. She began calling her names and throwing stuff at her, Marinette felt very frightened and didn't know what to do then out of no where a red blast appeared in the room. No harm was done but no one knew how it started, no one except the children.

"I'm not a witch Chloe." She said.

"Yes you are."

"Yeah we saw you start that fire with your hands." Her friend Sabrina said.

"That was an accident, I didn't mean to honest."

"See she admits that she did it" Chloe cried. "She'll probably turn us all into gross frogs!"

"Let's run her out of Paris!" A boy from her school suggested.

Frightened Marinette started running but the children chased after her.

"Witch! Witch! Witch! Run out the witch!" The children chanted as they chased her.

Marinette ran as fast as she could but she tripped and fell over. Before she could get up the children began throwing rocks and stones at her.

"Stop! Please! Please!" She begged only to hear the cruel laughter of her bullies. She felt scared and threatened, all she wanted was for them to stop. Suddenly she saw a red light appear in her hand. "Oh no! Not again! Please God not again!"

The red light grew and another one appeared in her other hand. The red light continued to grow and grow until her entire body was engulfed in it. When the children saw the light they ran away screaming.

"What's going on here?" She heard her father shout.

He, her mother, and everyone else came outside of the church to see why everyone was screaming and when they saw the little girl surrounded by the strange light they became fearful and concerned.

"Marinette, what's going on?" Her father asked.

"Why are you glowing?" Her mother asked. "Is everything okay?"

"No don't!" Marinette cried as her parents walked toward her. "Mom! Dad! Stay back!"

But her warning fell deaf to them and when the light sensed them coming closer it gave off a strong blast that burned anything in it's path. Marinette screamed in horror as she watched her parents vanish in the light and that was the last thing she saw before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

It was in the wee hours of the morning when Adrien awoke to hear the sound of rapid footsteps coming down the hall. At first he thought he was dreaming but then he heard the voices of the agents talking to Fu. Now he knew he shouldn't eve's drop but what they were talking about seemed very important so using his abnormally good hearing he listened to the conversation.

"What did the doctors say?" He heard Fu ask.

"They say that they had never seen anything like her but they believed us when we said that she suffered from an extremely rare genetic mutation." He heard an agent say.

"Was anyone killed?"

"No but lots of them are injured pretty bad and both of her parents are in a coma."

"What about her? Is she alright?"

"She's still unconscious but she seems physically alright."

"Okay I'll take it from here. Let me examine her and find out what exactly she is."

He heard the footsteps leave in another direction and Master Fu's go into his lab. Curious, he quietly crept out of his room and went to Master Fu's lab. He was entering data into the computer and checking monitors with Wayzz a turtle kwami and the most intelligent of the kwamis while the black cat kwami Plagg and the ladybug kwami Tikki were watching over a bed.

"Hey Fu watch doin?" He asked curiously.

"Adrien this is way too early for you to be up. Go back to sleep." Master Fu said.

"But I wanna see what the fuss is about. Who's this she the agents were talking about?"

"You were eves dropping again weren't you?"

"No I wasn't."

His ears went down.

"Adrien you're telling a lie. Every time you lie your ears drop."

"Okay maybe I eves dropped a little." He said making his ears go up a little. "Okay I heard the whole thing."

His ears went up completely.

"Adrien it's very rude to eves drop."

"I know but you know I don't like being kept in the dark. So what's going on?"

"Very well, you're going find out eventually so I might as well tell you now. We'll be receiving a new member to the group."

"Oh really who?"

"She's right over there but she's not exactly like you or Nino or Alya." He said pointing to the bed.

"What do you mean? How is she different?"

"He means unlike you three she's normal looking." Plagg said.

Adrien walked over to the bed where he saw a girl lying unconscious. She looked like she was his age, she had dark hair that was sprawled on the pillow and she was wearing a red Sunday dress that was tattered, white stockings that had holes, and a silver cross on a chain was around her neck. Adrien had always wondered what normal boys looked like but it never occurred to him what normal girls looked like or that they could be so pretty.

"Gosh she sure is beautiful...For someone who's supposed to be normal looking I mean." He said smiling at her.

"I wonder why she doesn't look like the other children." Tikki said.

"Well Tikki not all paranormal beings look strange. In fact lots of them resemble regular humans." Master Fu said.

"She's so pretty. Fu is she an angel?" Adrien asked his eyes not leaving the girl's face.

"No Adrien. She is human but there is something very strange about her blood."

Adrien looked down at the the girl's hands. He took one of them into his and began to gently feel it. It was like his except it didn't have any claws and it felt so much softer. He put her hand to his cheek to feel how soft it was. It was enough to make him purr. Then he felt her fingers move.

"Oh my head." He heard a soft voice moan and he turned to see Marinette's blue eyes starting to open.

"She's coming to." He said.

"Whe...Where am I?" She asked as her eye sight started to adjust.

"Don't worry you're with friends." He told her smiling.

"Friends? You're not my friends!" She cried when she saw the strange boy holding her hand.

"Calm down we only want to help you." Master Fu said walking to her bed.

"Who are you people? Where are my parents?" Then she remembered what had happened to them before she blacked out. Worried for them she quickly jumped out of bed. "Oh no my parents! The light! I have to see if they're okay! Mama! Papa!"

She started to run for the door but she fainted suddenly. Adrien quickly went to catch her falling body.

"Put her on the bed Adrien." Master Fu said.

The boy carried the girl's body back to the bed and gently laid her down.

"A little excitable isn't she?" Plagg said.

"Will she be alright?" Adrien said.

"Looks like she has a fever." Master Fu said feeling her forehead. "Wayzz go get me some of my healing tonics."

"Yes Master."

"Plagg, Tikki, see if you can get her some ice and water to bring her temperature down."

"Yes Master." They said.

"What can I do?" Adrien asked.

"I think it would be best if you left Adrien."

"Why? I didn't mean to scare her."

"I know but this poor young girl is very frightened and confused not to mention feverish. What she needs is plenty of rest and peace and quiet. So you should leave her alone."

"But I wanted talk to her. I've never seen a normal kid before."

"She's not exactly normal Adrien but you can talk to her when she feels better alright?"

"Alright."

"Good now why don't you go get some breakfast while I work on my new patient?"

"Okay."

But Adrien found it hard to eat. He was too busy thinking about Marinette. He had so many questions he wanted to ask her like what was it like outside? What were the people like? Were they friendly? Were they mean?

"You feeling okay dude? You hardly touched your croissants." Nino said at breakfast.

"I'm fine I'm just thinking about the girl."

"What girl?"

"Fu found another person who's different but she doesn't look weird like we do. She looks normal."

"Really?" Alya said. "You mean she doesn't have weirdly colored skin or pointed ears?"

"Nope."

"No fur? No scales? No shell?" Nino asked.

"No. No fangs, no claws, no tail. She looks like every other normal kid. But she's the prettiest normal looking kid I ever saw."

"I wanna see her." Alya said

"Me too." Nino said.

"We can't. She's sick and Fu says we won't be allowed to see her until she gets better."

Marinette's fever lasted for three days and when she learned what had happened to her parents she was very upset. Master Fu decided to keep her in a private room instead of putting her with the other children until she felt better. At first all she did was cry, then after a few days she would just sit in her room and say nothing. She'd eat, drink, sleep, bathe, and use the bathroom when it was needed but she never left her room and she never spoke to anyone.

"Is she better?" Adrien asked Master Fu four weeks later.

"She's not sick anymore but I don't think she's better yet."

"What do you mean?"

"She's very sad Adrien."

"Well maybe if we invited her to play-"

"No Adrien. She doesn't want to play, she doesn't want to talk to anyone. She just wants to be alone. So leave her alone."

"Okay."

"Now I have a meeting to get to that lasts for an hour or two. While I'm gone you can play, walk around, explore but no sneaking out and do not go into that girl's room. Understand?"

"I understand."

"Good. See you in two hours."

He grabbed his suitcase and left.

"I understand Fu but it doesn't mean I'll listen."

He waited until Master Fu had left the facility then he went to Master Fu's greenhouse where he grew all his plants such as flowers and herbs used for healing medicines and tonics. Then when the cost was clear he slowly and quietly opened the door to Marinette's room. When the little girl saw him she became frightened and backed up against the wall.

"Hey it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." He assured her.

She didn't speak, she just looked at him. He walked closer toward her.

"Go...Go away." She said trembling. "Please, just go away."

Adrien's ears went down in sadness. She was afraid of him, Fu had always warned him of this.

"Please don't be scared." He said keeping his distance from her.

"No! Don't come any closer! Please I don't wanna hurt you."

At that moment Adrien realized that Marinette wasn't afraid of him. She was afraid of herself, afraid of hurting him or anybody else. He thought for a moment and got an idea.

"That's too bad because it's funny when I get hurt. Watch."

He then pretended to accidentally run into the wall. He had a strong body so it didn't hurt him that bad but he acted like it did.

"Ow! Oof! Ouch!" He said while repeat running into the wall and pretending to be hurt. "Oof! Good night everybody."

He then pretended to get knocked out. Marinette couldn't help but smile a little.

"See? It's funny when I get hurt because it doesn't really hurt me. I don't feel pain."

"Really?"

"Yep so you don't ever have to worry about hurting me."

"You seem sweet."

"Thanks. What's your name?" He asked her.

"Marinette what's yours?"

"Adrien. Hey I brought you something." He held out a pretty blue bell flower. "It's a bell flower. I thought you might like it because it's the color of your eyes."

He held it out to her, she looked at it. It was pretty and she did like the color. She reached her hand out, hesitated for a moment then took the flower from him.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome."

"Hey! Who picked my bell flowers?!" They heard Master Fu shout.

"Uh-oh." Adrien said realizing that he was in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

It took awhile but Marinette soon opened up to everyone at the agency and she became the best of friends with all three of the paranormal children and the kwamis but she had a special bond with Adrien. Those two were always together, they played together, ate together, learned lessons together, some nights when Marinette would get scared she would sneak into Adrien's bed and sleep with him. Though it was relatively harmless Fu and the other agents still thought it was improper and would try to stop her from doing it but it was a futile effort.

"Alright children time for bed." Fu said one night.

"But we're not tired." Adrien complained.

"You will be. Believe me you will be now all of you go to bed."

"Tell us a story first." Marinette said.

"Yeah tell us a story." The other children said.

"Alright then but just one. Now once upon a time in a land far away there was a monster who was big and dark and scary."

"Was he mean?" Adrien said.

"Oh no to the contrary. He was the kindest, sweetest, most gentle creature that had ever lived, who loved to work in his garden of flowers and all he ever wanted was a friend but because of his appearance everybody was afraid of him so he was always alone and he was always sad. The only ones not afraid of him were the animals because unlike people animals don't trust their eyes alone and they could sense that he was a kind soul and though he enjoyed their company there was a void inside of him that they could not be fill. Time passed and the monster grew sadder and lonelier thinking that no one would ever care for him."

"This is sad I don't like this story."

"Don't worry it gets better. One day a young girl came to this land. She was the most beautiful girl in the whole world with the voice of an angel and the grace of the wind. Everyday she would dance and sing and make merry and everyone adored her because she was so beautiful. One day the monster saw her playing with the animals and when he saw how beautiful and sweet she was he fell in love with her but he was sad because he believed that a girl so fair could never love him so he merely watched her from a far falling more in love with her with each passing day keeping silent until one day the girl's father decided it was time for her to get married so he invited all eligible men to bring her a gift and propose to her then she would decide who she would wed."

"Who did she pick?" Marinette asked.

"Let's not get ahead now. Hundreds of rich, handsome, noble men came to propose to her offering her expensive gifts such as gold, silver, diamonds, rubies, silks, everything a woman could dream of then came the monster with his only gift being the most beautiful flower in his garden. He approached the girl, offered her the flower, and said "My lady, I am not handsome or rich or noble, all have to give you is my love and this flower which like you is rare, lovely, and has no equal. I love you dearly and would do anything for you if only you could return my love." When the suitors heard this they all cruelly laughed at him. "You smelly, fat, hairy old pig!" They laughed. "You thought she could love you? You're a fool!" The monster began to cry thinking he was the most foolish creature in existence but the girl quietly walked to the monster, smiled sweetly, and said "At first glance you don't seem special but your heart is more golden than the sun and your soul is as pure as heaven, your love is true and real and that is what I desire so I would be honored to become your wife." The monster thought he would die from happiness but he didn't instead he and the girl were married and they lived happily ever after."

"I love that story it's so romantic." Marinette said.

"I think it's mushy." Nino said. "Fu tell a scary story next time."

"Alright you've had your story now go to sleep."

The children crawled into the bed and fell asleep. Around midnight Marinette sneaked into Adrien's room and crawled into bed with him.

"Can I sleep with you?" She asked. "I had a nightmare."

"Don't I always let you sleep here?"

She smiled, laid on her side, and put her arm over his chest while nuzzling closer to him.

"Aren't you scared of me Marinette?"

"No, why would I be?"

"Because I look scary."

"But you're nice and sweet."

"But what if one day I turn bad?"

"Don't be stupid you'll never turn bad."

"Well what if one day when I grow up I look more scary than I do now?"

"It doesn't matter, I'll never be afraid of you I promise I just hope I don't hurt you."

"Don't be silly Marinette you'd never hurt anyone."

"Yes I would. I hurt those people, I hurt my parents."

"You didn't mean to."

"That's not the point. If I ever hurt you or anyone else I don't think I could ever forgive myself."

"Well you don't ever have to worry about hurting me because I'm pain proof, nothing can hurt me remember?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"I don't believe you no one is pain proof."

"I'll prove it. Make one of those lights."

"No."

"Just do it okay?"

"Alright."

She made a red light appear in her hand Adrien then put his hand in it, to Marinette's amazement he wasn't burned.

"Fu says I'm immune to all destruction including this."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know I just am but I can't get angry."

"Why?"

"Because if I get real angry my hands turn black and I destroy everything I touch."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know Fu says he'll tell me when I'm older. I wonder if it's anything like when I asked why boys and girls have different body parts."

"Oh I know why that is. Mom says it's so they can get married and have babies."

"What's married?"

"You don't know?"

"No."

"It's when a boy and girl love each other so much that they want to be together, so they have a big party with all there friends and the girl wears a pretty dress and flowers, the boy and girl give each other rings, and promise to be together forever."

"Sounds weird."

"It's beautiful and romantic and after they get married they have babies."

"How do they have babies?"

"It don't know but Mom and Dad say the a boy and a girl have to be together to have a baby."

"Does it have to be just a boy and a girl? What about about a boy and a boy? Or a girl and girl?"

"No. Only a boy and a girl."

"Huh, weird. Hey I was a baby once did a boy and a girl get together to have me?"

"Of course silly. They're your parents."

"I have parents?"

"Of course you do. Everyone does."

"No I don't and neither does Nino or Alya. We don't have parents."

"You don't? No mother? No father?"

"No all we have is Fu."

"Is he like your father?"

"I guess so but he didn't create us."

"Well not all real fathers create their kids."

"Wait so if Fu's like my father where's my mother?"

"What are you two doing still up?" Fu asked coming into Adrien's room. "And Marinette I've told you you can't sleep with him it's not proper."

"Fu I have a question."

"What is it Adrien?"

"You're my dad right?"

"Biologically no but I did raise you as my own so yes in a way I am your father."

"Okay so if you're my dad then where's my mom?"

A silence fell into the room. Fu found himself unable to speak, this was the very first time Adrien had ever asked about his mother.

"I do have a mom don't I?"

"Yes...You do."

"Then where is she? And what about Nino and Alya? Do they have parents too?"

"I...It's late, we'll talk about this in the morning now go to sleep."


	5. Chapter 5

Eleven years later...

FBI agent Luka Couffaine had just graduated from the academy and was on his way to begin his first mission. He was really excited, ever since he was a boy he had always been intrigued by the mysterious and exciting life of the government agency. At 6:00 in the morning he pulled up in front of a building and walked up to the gate. He pressed the button on the buzzer allowing those inside to let them know he was here.

"Who is it?" A voice on the intercom asked.

"Luka Couffaine FBI." He answered.

After scanning his eye for a D.N.A match, the gates opened allowing him access. Once inside he became greatly confused because at the front he saw a sign that read Waste Management Service. He wondered if maybe he had made a wrong turn or if his GPS had gone screwy again.

"Agent Couffaine I presume?" A vocie said.

He found a man at the front desk waiting for him. He was older, short, and held a cane in his hand.

"Yes that's mean." The young man answered.

"Good morning Agent Couffaine, I am Master Fu."

He held his hand out to Luka, Luka took hold fo Fu's hand and shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you but I'm a little confused. Am I in the right place?"

"Indeed you are."

"But this is a place for waste management."

"Yes that's what the sign outside says doesn't it?" Fu said with a smile. "Follow me will you."

He led Luka over to the elevator, upon entering he began pressing various buttons that bore the numbers of the room levels as if he was punching a code in. The elevator door closed and the two began to go down. When the doors opened up again Luka and Fu entered an underground corridor that was lined with metal doors.

"What is this place?" Luka asked.

"Agent Couffaine may I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"When you were a child did you ever hear stories of monsters and super natural creatures?"

"Of course. My mother used to tell them to me and my little sister all the time. Sometimes they would scare my sister so much that the only way she would sleep was if we shared the same bed. But they were just stories."

"Well what if I told you that they weren't just stories?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What if I told you that all those legends and myths of monsters, demons, witches, and the occult were all true?"

"Well with all due respect sir I would probably think that you were in the early stages of dementia if you told me that."

Fu chuckled.

"I don't blame you for being doubtful."

"Hold on you're not seriously going to tell me that."

"No."

"Good."

"You'd never believe me if I told you. So I'll show you."

"Pardon?"

"In the absence of light, darkness prevails. There are things that go bump in the night Agent Couffaine and we are the ones who bump back."

"I don't understand."

"Then let me show you. Wayzz!"

"Coming master." At his call a little green creature came flying toward them. Luka jumped back at seeing the strange creature.

"Whoa! What is that?" Luka asked.

"This is Wayzz, a kwami."

"What are Kwan..Kwam...What are those?"

"They're like imps except they don't torture humans, they help them. You could say that they're the light version of imps. Wayzz won't you greet our guest?"

"It is an honor to meet you." Wayzz said respectfully.

"Okay what's going on here? Is this a prank? Am I in the Twilight Zone right now or am I just nuts?"

"I surprised someone of this generation still remembers that show. But no Agent Couffaine, rest assured you are still in reality and you still have your senses. Wayzz here is just one of the unique specimens you will see here."

"Master Fu where am I exactly?"

"Welcome to the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense."

"Wait a minute you mean that secret organization of the government that hides monsters? That's just a rumor."

"Yes and as far as civilization knows that's all it is and we intend to keep it that way because people nowadays don't react well to the paranormal. I blame media."

"Really? Oh boy. I think I need to sit down for a minute."

"I realize that this must be a lot to take in but you'll get used to it. I promise and it's not just monsters here. We have all sorts of paranormal creatures here and we don't hide them per say, I mean we do but it's not like it's a prison here. It's a home for peaceful creatures trying to just live and as training area for those who hunt down and eliminate creatures and beings who threaten humanity."

"So are you like an alien or something?"

"Of course not, aliens don't exist and I am quite human."

"That's a relief."

"Would it matter if I wasn't?"

"No. I mean...I don't know. I'm still not sure if this is real."

"I think it's time that you met my children."

"Your children? Oh you have kids?'

"Yes though biologically they're not mine but I raised them them from the moment they were born, found, and hatched."

"Aww that's sweet- Wait a minute hatched?"

"Well only one of them hatched from an egg of course he was reptile so what do you expect? The others were mammals so they were birthed."

"Reptile? You have a child who's a reptile?"

"Yes and just wait til you meet him. He's so intelligent, out of all of my children he always had the best grades but he struggled in athletics."

"You sent them to school."

"Yes but not public school. They were schooled here and they were all excellent students."

"How many...Uh...Children do you have exactly?"

"Only four but my fourth has recently left. She's trying to find herself, learn how to stand on her own two feet."

"Is she like an insect or something?"

"Oh no." Fu chuckled. "Trust me if you ever saw her you'd never think she was from here believe me. But the other three are still here and I can't wait for you to meet them. They're just wonderful. Follow me."

Luka gulped nervously. He wasn't sure of what was happening or if this job he had taken was really what he had hoped it would be. Part of him was convinced that he was losing his mind but he would soon discover that not only was he still perfectly sane but what Master Fu was going to show him would be the most incredible things that he had ever seen in all his life.


	6. Chapter 6

The first room they entered appeared to be a library, filled with hundreds no thousands of books on each shelf. However the left side of the library had no wall but instead a glass shield to a large tank filled with water. The kind commonly used in aquariums.

Curious about what creature lived in there, Luka walked over to the tank. He was expecting whatever was in that tank to be a type of fish or sea mammal but to his shock and amazement it wasn't. Instead it was a creature that looked like a turtle with a human likness. A turtle humanoid.

"Hello." The creature greeted.

"Oh my God it speaks!" Luka gasped.

"Not it. He." Fu corrected. "This is Nino, he was a prehistoric egg that we found frozen in a block of ice drifting in the sea but during that drift some chemicals and leaked into the water and mutated him. He posses a very strong body that is nearly indestructible, an incredible and highly developed intelligence, and a unique frontal lobe."

"You forgot to mention extremely good looks." Nino said. "So is this the new guy?"

"Yes." Luka said. "My name's-"

"Luka Couffaine, age 24 son of Anarka Couffaine a ferry driver. At age fifteen you fell off her boat and hit your chin on the side which left a scar, you still wonder if it will heal." Nino explained.

"How did you know that?" Luka asked in amazement.

"It's my frontal lobe dude. It allows me to form psychic connections with people provided that they're close by."

"That's amazing."

"Indeed." Fu said. "He is quite impressive, he's also a gifted reader and enjoys music."

"Well that's something I can relate to."

"And his favorite food are rotten eggs." Master Fu added.

"Rotten eggs?" Luka said in confusion.

"It's considered a delicacy to him."

"Speaking of which, Fu would you mind sending a few in here? I'm starving." Nino asked.

"Of course."

Luka held his nose and tried to not look disgusted as he tossed three rotten eggs into the tank.

"Now we must not doddle." Master Fu said. "We have much more to see."

The next room they visited looked like a gymnasium and Luka saw a woman exercising on a balance beam. She did the most incredible acrobatics: flips, jumps, and splits. It was astonishing.

"Alya come and meet Agent Couffaine." Fu called.

She did a leap and twist off of the beam before landing on her feet in front of them. Up close Luka saw that while she did resemble a woman she most certainly was not human.

Her skin was orange and it looked like marble. Her was etched with strange designs, her hair was a bright red with white on the ends, her eyes were slanted and would sometimes change color between hazel and purple, and her ears were leaf-shaped and pointed.

"This is Alya." Fu introduced. "An elfen creature, she came to us as a child through a portal from another dimension. We've offered to send her back but she claims to have nothing to go back to. She was orphaned."

"Oh I'm so sorry." Luka said.

"It's alright." Alya said with a smile.

"Her kind possesses speed, agility, and fighting skills that far surpasses those of mortal men." Fu continued. "She excelled in all her physical and athletic classes. She is truly remarkable."

"So you're quite an athlete huh?" Luka said to her.

"Yep. I hope to one day join the Olympics but we haven't figured out how I can enter without freaking everyone out." Alya said.

"Well if you ask me you look pretty neat." Luka said.

"Thank you. You know you're not so bad looking yourself, do you believe in interspecies dating?"

"Uh...Well..." Luka blushed.

"Alya please." Master Fu said.

"I'm just messing with him." Alya giggled. "It was nice to meet Mr. Uh?"

"Couffaine, Luka Couffaine."

"Well it was nice to meet you Luka. Hope you like working here."

She flipped her hair and went back to exercising.

The last room that Luka and Master Fu went to was at the end of the hall in the way back. It had a large, steel door that was locked from the outside and being guarded by another agent. This one was quite muscular looking.

"Agent Couffaine, this is agent Le Chien Kim." Fu introduced. "Kim please see to it that Agent Couffaine and my boy are well acquainted."

"Yes sir." Kim said.

"You're not coming?" Luka asked Fu.

"I'm afraid not but when you get in there give him these." Master Fu placed two passion fruit flavored macaroons in Luka's hands before walking off.

"They're not speaking to each other. He had him grounded." Kim said to the confused Luka.

"Grounded?" He responded. "Who's grounded?"

"The first creature that Master Fu ever took in and the most difficult out of all of them."

"Is that why his door has a lock on the outside?"

"Pretty much."

"Is he dangerous?"

"Not to us and don't take it personally if he doesn't warm up to you right away. Took him a whole year to like me."

Kim unlocked the steel door and opened it up. They walked inside to find a large apartment like room inside. It was a nice place but it had about ten television screens and five cats running around.

"Um what's with all the cats?" Luka asked.

"He's got a fondness for em." Kim answered. "Feels a connection to him."

"And why all the TV's?"

"He likes to stay informed on what's going on in the world. You'll be his keeper and his best friend, also he's not allowed to go out unsupervised."

"Who?"

"Hey Kim I thought I told you to knock before coming in here." A voice said.

Then a young man dropped down from the ceiling, landing on all fours. He stood up on his legs allowing himself to be seen better. Luka didn't know why but the sight of this man made his heart jump in his throat. His body was similar to a man's but it gave off a dark aura, his ears were black and pointed like a cat, he had a long black tail from behind, his mouth bore fangs, he had no fingernails but instead claws, his blonde hair was wild and looked unreal, and his eyes were a flaming green that made him shudder.

"Agent Couffaine, this is Adrien." Kim said.

"What is he? Is he human?" Luka asked.

"Half human. The other half is demon but it's not like he's the anti Christ. He's about twenty-one years old, was born with incredible strength, cat like reflexes, has senses that are more impressive than a bloodhound's, he is immune to most pain, and he can destroy and/or cause harm to anything and anyone he touches."

"But I can control that." Adrien said. He looked over at Luka. "Who's this?"

"Hi I'm Agent Luka Couffaine. I'm supposed to be your keeper I think."

Adrien looked at Kim as if to say "Are you serious?"

"I don't need a babysitter."

"Master Fu seems to think differently." Kim said.

"Why?"

"Well you did sneak out again...For the fifteenth time."

"I wanted to see her."

"You're not allowed to go out on your own."

Adrien huffed.

"Everybody here still treats me like I'm a kid." Adrien sniffed the air and caught hold of the scent of passion fruit. His green eyes went to the macaroons in Luka's hands. "Looks like he's not angry with me anymore."

"Yes so do us all a favor and don't sneak out again."

"Here you go." Luka handed the macaroons to Adrien who ate them rather quickly. He then spotted a picture of a young woman that was on Adrien's nightstand. "Who's this?"

"None of your business." Adrien said grabbing the picture off of the nightstand. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to snoop around in other people's things?"

"I didn't mean to snoop."

"Whatever, are you guys done?"

"Yeah but we'll be back later." Kim said. "Come Couffaine."

"Alright, it was nice to meet you Adrien." Luka said before he and Kim left.


	7. Chapter 7

**If you would be so kind, please leave a comment letting me know if this is any good.**

Luka wasn't sure about his new job. He had been trained to hunt down dangerous criminals and terrorists not babysit some half human guy who didn't even like him.

"So how did it go?" Master Fu asked him. "Meeting Adrien I mean?"

"Not well."

"I apologise if he was rude. You know he wasn't always like that, he used to be such a polite and well mannered boy."

"What happened?"

"Puberty."

"Ah."

"But I'm sure within time you two will get along.'

"With all due respect sir I wasn't trained for this. I mean... I don't think I'm the guy for the job."

"I picked you for a reason Agent Couffaine. Believe me, I know what I'm doing. Adrien is a... Complicated young man. He's always been a handful but ever since she left he's gotten worse."

"She?"

"My fourth. Unlike the others, she was born completely human but she's a white witch."

"A white witch? What's that?"

"It's the opposite of a bad witch, the black witch if you will. Black witches are women who worship Satan and practice dark magic, they ally themselves with demons, relish in the suffering of others, and they torture humanity anyway they can. White witches on the other hand remain loyal to God and use light magic, they are very peaceful, try to avoid being violent as much as possible, and they do everything they can to help humanity."

"And this fourth member is one of them?"

"Yes. She was born with the power to heal and create but her powers are difficult to control. When she's threatened or frightened her body gives off a powerful light that will cause damage. It's a way of protecting herself. When she was a child other children would bully her and when her powers sensed her fear the light would appear. She left this place because she wanted to find a way to rid herself of her powers. She considers them a curse."

"Are they a curse?"

"It's a matter of opinion but I believe that she was blessed with a great gift and that it can do so much good for the world if she can only learn to understand it better."

"What about Adrien's powers? I was told that he can cause destruction, is that a curse?"

"Many would say do but in my opinion his powers can be put to good use as much as hers can. It is my belief the abilities God gave us can either be used for good or evil, it's a matter of choice and my boy has done plenty of good with his powers because he's learned to accept and understand them instead of fear and shame them."

Just then an alarm went off in the building.

"Here we go again." Master Fu sighed.

Apparently there had been attack in downtown Paris and witnesses claimed to have seen a monster on the scene. That immediately called for Adrien and his friends to take care of the problem. The three of them gathered up their gadgets and drove downtown in their cleverly disguised vehicle and by cleverly disguised vehicle I mean garbage truck.

"This is so humiliating." Nino said. "How am I supposed to get a girl driving around in a garbage truck?"

"Your skin is green, you have a shell, and your breath reeks of rotten eggs." Alya said counting her fingers. "You're really worried about the truck?"

"Hey I could be a real catch for the ladies."

"Yeah if they were half salamander. Not many girls want an amphibian for a boyfriend."

"We've been through this, I'm not an amphibian, I'm a reptile."

"You spend time on land and in water like amphibians do."

"There are plenty of reptiles that do that too. Turtles, snakes, alligators, crocodiles, even some lizards. I'm not in the same family as frogs and toads. I don't live in a swamp and I don't catch flies with my tongue!"

"Alright you two don't start." Adrien said.

"Whatever you are I don't think you have a chance at winning a girl out there." Alya said ignoring Adrien.

"You're just saying that because you secretly want me all to yourself." Nino said.

"As if! Sorry but I like men who have hair on their head not scales!"

Adrien blew in frustration while his friends argued then looked through the window of the truck. The windows were designed to keep one side unable to been seen through while the other side was see through. As he watched the people outside he couldn't help but wonder why he couldn't be apart of the outside world. Why humanity couldn't accept him.

"One sheet of glass between them and us." He said.

"Story of my life." Nino said having spent a lot of his time in a tank.

"Outside. I could be outside."

"You mean outside with her right?" Nino teased which made his friend blush.

"What have I told you about reading my thoughts?"

"I wasn't reading your thoughts dude. You're just easy to read in general and I'm not close enough to tell but I think Marinette is thinking about you too."

"I am not thinking about Marinette." Adrien lied. "But since you brought her up, I think we should pay her a visit while we're out."

"Adrien you're not going to talk her into coming back." Alya said. "She left us, take the hint."

"But why? She was happy with us, so why would she leave?"

"She's not like us Adrien. She's fully human and she has a family. She wants a normal life."

"Normal is highly overrated in my opinion." Nino said.

"She doesn't think so. She wants to get rid of her powers so she can have a normal job, normal friends, maybe one day a normal boyfriend."

"Her powers are apart of her. Why would she want to be with someone who doesn't love her for who she is?" Adrien asked. "Why is she so ashamed of herself, ashamed of us?"

"Now you stop that! She's not ashamed of us Adrien and you know it. She's just scared of hurting people like she did eleven years ago."

"She's not a monster!"

"But she sees herself as one and she thinks that she would be better off isolated from the world. Hidden away from people."

"Well she doesn't need to hide from us. She doesn't need to hide from me."

"We'll have to put this conversation on hold." Nino said. "Because we're here."

The area in town that had been attacked was a museum where many artifacts had been collected and put on display. Unfortunately some of those artifacts had previously belonged to monsters and creatures from the occult such as bones and fangs and some of those monsters and creatures would want those artifacts back.

Once they parked the truck they went inside the closed off museum to take care of the problem.

"Okay Kim what have we got?" Adrien asked him.

"Something really big, dangerous, and man eating. It's already swollwed a guy's leg."

"So it's a code red, great."

"Your weapons for this operation are in the other room."

"Gotcha."

"Oh and Adrien, Fu is in there waiting for you so good luck."

"Thanks." The half demon replied as he prepared himself to see his adoptive father.


	8. Chapter 8

Waiting for them in the other room was Master Fu, several other agents, and Rodger Raincomprix the head of FBI special operations. His job was to keep the world from finding out about the Bureau or that paranormal creatures actually exist because societies have a terrible habit of freaking out over things they don't understand.

"Now remember you three." Rodger told Adrien and his friends. "This organization is not supposed to exist which means you all can't be seen understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, we know the drill." Adrien said in annoyance.

"Do you really?" Fu said. "Because you don't seem to understand the importance of being discreet my boy."

"Hello Fu." Adrien said respectfully. "Are you still mad at me?"

"I could never stay mad at you for long." The old man smiled.

"So you forgive me?"

"Of course."

"Am I still grounded?"

"Yes."

"Crap!"

"I'm sorry Adrien but it's for you're own good. Now I expect you to complete this job without any of your shenanigans. No talking to random people, no posing for pictures, and absolutely no sneaking off. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now the intended target is behind those doors, we have it trapped in Celtic exhibit but it's struggling to get out. You know what to do?"

"Consider this crerp exterminated." Alya said.

"You're up Nino." Adrien said.

Nino placed his hands on to the doors, using his frontal lobe to sense the creature inside.

"What is it?" Adrien asked.

"Behind this door is a dark entity." Nino said. "Ancient, evil, and hungry."

"Well let me go in and say hi." Adrien said loading his gun. One of the weapons they used was a special gun designed to shoot specially made bullets that contained resources the repelled creatures of darkness. Resources such as silver, white oak, holy water, ect.

He opened the door and entered the exhibit with Alya following close behind him. Nino stayed behind to read up on information regarding the creature. The three friends communicated through small, ear phone devices.

The exhibit was a wreck. Broken glass and destroyed artifacts scattered everywhere. Blood and saliva stained the floors. Whatever was in here, it had made one hell of a mess.

"Aww sick!" Alya gagged at the sight of the blood and saliva. "What the hell could have done all this?"

"It is called a Sentimonster." Nino read over their devices. "These creatures are created by black witches and often used to their bidding. They are large, mindless, violent, and ravenous. They have an unsatisfied appetite and will eat pretty much anything."

"Cut to the end. How do we kill it?" Adrien said.

"Hmm doesn't say."

Just then they heard a loud screech and found themselves standing face to face with a hideous creature that had a frog-like purple body and was the size of a large dog.

"Hello ugly." Alya said.

They pulled out their guns and began shooting at the sentimonster. It hissed and responded by knocking them against the wall.

"Now that wasn't very nice." Adrien stood up and charged toward the sentimonster, shooting at it.

Alya pulled some sand from her pocket which had been made from crushed silver. She threw it into the monster's eyes blinding it but that only seemed to make it angrier. It lunged for Alya and tried to devour her.

"Hold on Alya! I'm coming!" He told her.

"Hey what's happening?" Nino asked but the attack broke their communicators. "Damn! The signal went dead! I'm going around the back to help them." He said.

Luka quickly grabbed a gun and loaded it up with the specially made bullets.

"I'm coming with you." Luka said.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I can help!"

"Let him try." Fu said.

They went around the back and found Adrien wrestling the sentimonster while Alya laid unconscious.

"Nino! Get Alya out of here!" Adrien said.

"Right!"

Nino picked up Alya and carried her out of the exhibit but Luka stayed behind, believing that he could be helpful to Adrien. During the fight, the sentimonster bit down on Adrien's arm and intended to tear it off. Luka quickly shot a bullet at the creature causing it to release him.

"What are you doing here?" Adrien asked when he saw Luka.

"Trying to help you."

"I don't need any help! Get out of here! You've never dealt with anything like this before!"

"I know what I'm doing."

Suddenly the sentimonster shot out it's tongue at Luka, grabbing him, and pulling him into it's mouth before jumping out the museum window.

"Oh crap!"

Adrien immediately went after the monstrosity. It slithered through the streets, disrupting traffic and causing mayhem. People ran away screaming and panicking at the sight of the hideous and gluttonous sentimonster which slipped down into the subway.

Adrien realized that weapons alone weren't enough to take down this sentimonster. He was going to have to use his powers. He ran into the subway and chased the monster down the train tracks.

Just like with Luka, the sentimonster shot it's tongue toward Adrien with the intention of eating him but Adrien cleverly dodged the tongue using his cat like reflexes. He then summoned his powers of destruction, jumped up into the air, upon landing on the sentimonster plunged his claws into it's body causing the creature to disintegrate. All that remained of it were bits of black ash and Luka who was still alive.

"You okay?" Adrien asked him.

"I think so. Oh gross, I'm covered in monster spit."

"Don't worry, a nice hot shower will fix you right up."

"I hope so. How did you destroy that thing?"

"Through the power of glorious destruction." Adrien held out his hand to show the intense black aura radiating off of his claws.

"That's amazing. How do they work?"

"I just have to call on the power when I need it but I only use it in case of emergencies. A little destruction goes a long way if you know what I mean."

"So do we had back to the museum now?"

"You can go back if you want but I've got somewhere to be."

"What do you mean? You can't wander off."

"I can and I will. Tell Fu and the others I'll be home tonight but they shouldn't wait up."

"Wait! If you're doing this then I gotta go with you."

"Hmm...Let me think about that...Uh no."

"Will you at least tell me where you're going?"

"If I did that you would only tell Fu and the others and they would track me down."

"Not true."

"So true. Now if you'll excuse me I must be going."

"Hold on it's my job to keep an eye on you so you're not going anywhere without me." Luka said blocking his way.

"You do realize that I could reduce you to nothing more than smoke and ash with just one touch right?"

"I...I'm aware of that...But I'm hoping that you won't do that."

Adrien went silent for a moment, making Luka worry for a minute that Adrien was going to do destroy him in one quick move. He raised his hand up and pointed his claws toward him.

"Oh my God! The sentimonster! It's resurrecting itself!" Adrien cried.

"What?! Where?!" Luka turned around in fear only to find nothing there accept for smoke and ashes. But when he turned back he found that Adrien was gone. "I can't believe I fell for that."

"Yo Luka! You still alive?" Nino called from Luka's communicator.

"Yes I am."

"What happened to the sentimonster?"

"Adrien fried it but he ran off."

"Oh no not again."

"Should we worry?"

"No. We have a pretty good idea where he's going. Come on back to the museum."

"Over and out."


	9. Chapter 9

On the other side of Paris, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was at the church tending to the garden there. She loved that garden, it was one of the very few places where she didn't feel afraid. It was filled with so many beautiful flowers, trees, and herbs and she took very good of the plants.

She water them regularly, made sure that they received plenty of sunlight, and she used her powers to keep them strong and healthy. She would also used some of the plants to make special medicines and defences against unholy forces.

"The garden looks wonderful." Her kwami friend  
Tikki said. "You've done a great job."

"Thank you." The young woman said waving her fingers over a wilting flower which caused it to become full in bloom.

"You could probably grow just about anything." Said Plagg her other kwami friend. "You think that you could grow a camenbert tree?"

"Plagg you silly goose, camenbert doesn't grow on trees." Marinette chuckled. "It comes from milk which comes from cows."

"Then why not add some cows to your garden?"

"Because they would eat all the plants dummy." Tikki said.

When Marinette's parents came out of their comas they talked with Fu who explained to them about her powers and how she would be able to control them better if she stayed at the bureau. They didn't want to leave their daughter there but they believed it was the best way to keep her from having episodes like the one she had when she was ten. Of course they visited her whenever they could.

Once Marinette turned twenty she decided to leave the bureau and move back in with her parents. Tikki and Plagg went with her to watch her and inform Fu if she had another episode. Of course they were strictly told to remain unseen by anyone except Marinette and her parents.

She got a job working at her father's bakery and she did really well. When she wasn't working at the bakery she was volunteering at the church or working in the garden. She worked very hard, was always on time, became very calm, and for a whole year she didn't have one single episode. However there were moments where she missed her friends at the bureau. Sometimes she would consider going back but she believed that if she did then she would never have a normal life.

While everyone at the bureau did respect her decision Fu still felt that it was unwise of her to go out in the world without fully understanding her powers and Adrien, well he just couldn't stay away from her. He jumped at every chance to see her like tonight. After giving Luka the slip he sneaked over to the church where he found her sitting underneath an apple tree and cherry tree while watering her herbs. Apple blossoms and cherry blossoms were raining down on her, making her look like an angel in his eyes.

She was so fragile, so alive, and so beautiful like the flowers in her garden. But he believed that the beauty of the flowers were nothing compared to her. Her fair skin, her rosy cheeks, her shiny dark hair, and her twinkling blue eyes. He hated not seeing her face everyday like he used to when they were growing up together.

"Hey." He called.

"Who's there?" She gasped.

"Relax it's only me." He said opening the gate to the garden.

"Adrien what are you doing here?" She asked. "If someone sees you, you'll be in big trouble. You better go."

"I wanted to see you."

She sighed. As much as she didn't like him taking risks like this, he was the one from the bureau that she missed most of all.

"One hour." She told him sternly.

"I'll take it." He smiled.

He walked inside. As he came closer Marinette noticed that his arm was bleeding and had nasty bite marks on them.

"Adrien what happened to your arm?" She said.

"Oh this? It's nothing. Just an accident on the job."

"Come here."

She gently took hold of his arm and began to run her fingers over the bite marks. Red light came from her fingertips and started to heal his injuries and wipe away the blood until both were gone.

"Thanks Mari. You're the best nurse in the world." He said.

"Hi Adrien." Tikki said smiling. "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too Tikki."

"How's it going kid?" Plagg asked.

"Pretty good except for the new babysitter Fu gave me."

"You have a babysitter now?" Marinette said trying not to giggle.

"He thinks I need someone to watch me."

"Is it wrong that I think he might be right? You do cause a lot of trouble when no one's looking."

"I don't mean to cause trouble. I just want-"

"I know, I know. You've told me this ever since we were kids. You want to see the world, meet new people, try new things-"

"And see you." He finished. "Why did you leave?"

"Adrien I told you this a year ago. I need to live my own life, find out who I am, and maybe someday get rid of this thing I was born with."

"Why do you need to get rid of it? You can help people with it."

"But I can also hurt people with it."

"You just need to understand your powers better. They're nothing to be ashamed of."

"You wouldn't say that if your powers had hurt someone you loved. I almost killed my parents. It's a miracle they lived, do you know what it's like to live with that fact? That you could've caused the death of your family?"

"Not exactly. Unlike you I actually did cause my mother's death."

"Oh...I'm sorry." She said having forgotten that Adrien's mother had died giving birth to him.

"It's okay. I don't remember her so it doesn't really bother me. I just wish that Fu would tell me about her."

"I thought he did."

"No he just told me that she was a human woman who died the day I was born. That's all I know and he won't even mention my father."

"How come?"

"I've been asking him that for years and his answer is always the same. Some things are better left unsaid. But I have a right to know who my own father was."

"Maybe the truth about him and your mother is so awful that he doesn't want you to be hurt by it."

"But I'm not a little kid anymore. He can't protect me from everything."

"Try to understand him Adrien. Fu is like any other parent, he's knows that he can't protect you from everything but that doesn't stop him from trying. And it's not just you, I don't even live with him anymore and he still watches me. What do you think Plagg and Tikki are here for?"

"We are not spies for Fu." Plagg said.

"Yes we are." Tikki said.

"Yeah but at least he let's you out in the world." Adrien said. "Nino, Alya, and I aren't allowed to go outside because of the way we look."

"And you have no idea how much Fu hates doing that. He wants to let all three of you go out and be apart of the world but he can't because if he does-"

"I know. The government will take us away and we'll be living in a penitentiary. It's just so frustrating having to watch the world from behind closed doors."

"I know."

"But it might be easier for me if you came back."

"I can't. My parents need me. I...I'll come back someday I just don't know when."

"Promise to tell me when you do?"

"You'll be the first to know." She looked down at the clock on her phone. "Listen I have to go."

"Can't you just stay a little longer?"

"I'm sorry."

"I'll see you around?"

"Maybe. Goodbye Adrien."

"Goodbye Marinette. Bye Plagg, bye Tikki."

"Bye Adrien." The kwamis said before hiding inside Marinette's purse.

He watched her hail a taxi and he didn't leave until the vehicle disappeared from his sight completely.

Just so we're clear Master Fu is not treating Adrien and the others the same way Gabriel treats Adrien. Master Fu is being forced by the government to keep them isolated. 


	10. Chapter 10

Back at the museum Master Fu and the other agents were investigating any and all clues that the sentimonster had left behind. The only clues they found were some rather strange looking peacock feathers that were around a broken display case who's artifact had gone missing. It was an ancient scroll that according to legend, bore a Latin chant that could summon a demon from hell. Putting the pieces together, they hypothesized that the sentimonster was just a diversion for it's black witch mistress to steal the scroll.

"The question is." Master Fu said. "Who's the witch this creature served and what does she want with that scroll?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Rodger said. "Listen I just heard from Agent Couffaine that your...Boy sneaked off again."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"I'm telling you Fu these freaks of yours give me the creeps."

"They're not freaks! And I'm appalled that you would refer to them as that."

"Well what should I refer to them as?"

"How about by their names? They have names you know."

"I apologise for being insensitive Master Fu but they...They are not making life easy for me. Everytime the media gets a look at them they come running to me. I'm running out of lies."

"Life isn't easy for anyone Rodger and if you think that you've got it rough, imagine how my children must feel."

"You know they're not really your children right?"

"We're not blood but I've loved and raised all four of them as if they were my very own. And to Adrien and Nino, I'm the only father they've ever known. I would die for each and everyone of them like you would do for your daughter. So they are my children."

"I didn't think of it like that Master Fu. I apologise."

"Fu!" Nino called. "I've got something."

"What is it?"

"Studying these feathers, I sense that they belong to a woman of great power and there are small traces of troll of them. Do you suppose this witch might be working in the troll market?"

"It is not uncommon for witches to set up their own business in the troll market. Perhaps this witch stole the scroll because she thought she could get a great deal on it."

"Does that mean we're going to the troll market?"

"Not tonight. Tomorrow maybe. For now you and Alya can go home and rest."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay."

Now unknown to all of them this witch didn't steal the scroll with the intention of selling it. She had something much more terrifying in mind. Her name was Nathalie and came from a long line of black witches. As a child, her mother had been one of the very few real witches who were burned during the witch trails of the 17th century. She and her father were then evicted from their home and forced into exhile. After her father's death she began studying witchcraft using her mother's spellbook. She became an exceptional witch with powers so great that she could even stop herself from physically aging.

But she was cold, cruel, and harbored an intense hatred toward all humanity. A trait that she shared with the dreaded demon Hawkmoth. Five years after his banishment, Nathalie learned the legend of Hawkmoth and began using her magic to contact him. The two began conspiring to free him from hell, then use the stone of destruction to destroy the world, and finally use the stone of creation to recreate the world in their image.

During all their careful planning, Nathalie fell in love with Hawkmoth and became completely devoted to him. While she figured out how to bring him back from hell he spent his time learning about the stones, learning where they were and how to obtain them. It wasn't long until he learned that the stone of destruction had been transferred into the body of his half human son Adrien and that the stone of creation had transferred into the body of Marinette a white witch. He soon began planning on how to manipulate the two of them into making his plan a reality.

That night Nathalie drew a symbol of hell in the soil of a barren land, lit six candles that were around the symbol, and began reading the chant on the scroll. In no time he appeared in a black flame. The witch dress in robes of peacock feathers kneeled in awe before the mighty demon.

"Master." She said. "You are even more magnificent than I thought."

"You need not kneel before me Nathalie." He said. "For you are the one who has freed me, I am forever grateful to you."

"How does it feel? To be upon earth again?"

"Invigorating but at the same time I am disgusted by how low this world has fallen."

"Worry not, soon we will make this world a better place."

"With help from my son."

"But Master, the child was raised by a human to protect all humanity from forces like us. How could we possibly persuade him to join our cause?"

"What that old fool Fu doesn't know is that for twenty-one years I have been watching that boy and learning everything I can about him. I know his strengths and his weaknesses, his thoughts and desires, I know how to use him to my advantage."

"And once he's served his purpose will he be destroyed?"

"No. He is my son, my blood, the only family I have. You and him are the only ones I shall spare from destruction."

"And what of the young white witch? How will we gain her cooperation?"

"We don't need her cooperation. I can just take the power from her."

"Then why not take the power from your son?"

"Because this method of stealing one's power requires me to steal away their life in the process."

"I see. So what is the plan?"

"First we must find a way to convince my son and that girl to come to that temple in China. Once there, I shall persuade him to use his powers to unleash the ultimate destruction upon the earth by opening the gates of hell."

"Your plan is brilliant sir. But how are we going to bring them with us to China?"

"One step at a time. For now we must keep a low profile and make sure that Master Fu doesn't catch on to us. At least not yet."


	11. Chapter 11

That night when Marinette returned home from working in the church garden, she decided to do a little reading before going to sleep. She curled up into bed with one of her favorite books The Princess Bride and as she read the pages Plagg and Tikki curled up together on the little cushion she had laid out for them.

She was just starting to doze off when suddenly she heard the sound of glass breaking followed by her mother screaming. She quickly jumped from her bed and went downstairs into the kitchen where she found her father holding her mother roughly by the arm.

"Tom! What are you doing?!" Her mother Sabine cried with fear in her eyes.

"We want the white witch!" Her father Tom said.

"The what?! Tom I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" Marinette asked.

Her parents turned toward her. Her mother's face was as white as a ghost and she was trembling all over while her father sneered at her, his eyes filled with something Marinette never thought that she would never see in her father's eyes. Pure evil.

"Marinette go back to your room. Now." Sabine said trying to remain calm.

"Marinette come here." Tom said.

"No Marinette! Go back to your room! Lock the door! And call the police now!"

"Silence woman!"

Marinette was then horrified to see her own father strike her mother across the face, knocking her to the floor. In all the twenty-one years years she had known her parents, she had never once seen her father raise a hand to anyone. Especially not her mother.

"Mom!" Marinette screamed. "Dad what's wrong with you?! Have you lost your mind?!"

But he didn't answer and her horror was even furthered when Tom's body began to transform into a large, hairy monster that growled and slobbered.

"Come with me white witch!" He snarled at her.

"Dad what's happening to you?!"

He lunged for her, Marinette dodged the attack and hurried to the nearest phone but he quickly smashed it. Then the monstrosity that was once her dear, loving father started to back her into a corner.

"He has waited for your powers to ripen! Now he wants you!"

"Dad what's going on?! What's this about?!" She was so confused and scared. Really, really scared. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her entire body was shaking. Her intense fear then triggered the negative part of her powers. Her body started to glow in that same bright red light. "No! Please no! Not again! Please God no!"

Finally came that horrible blast that exploded from her body and destroyed almost everything in it's path. Thinking fast, Plagg and Tikki put a barrier around Sabine that protected her and themselves from the blast. Once the episode ended the apartment building was destroyed, Tom had reverted back to his original form though he was injured, and Marinette had lost consciousness.

The two kwamis quickly contacted Fu and informed him of what had happened. He immediately sent agents to retrieve Marinette and bring her back to the bureau then drop her parents off at the hospital. At the bureau, Fu examined her to see if she had caused any damage to her body. She was in perfect health but as soon as she came to she freaked out and insisted that she be locked up.

"Marinette this solves nothing." Fu called from the penitentiary room she had locked herself in. The penitentiary rooms at the bureau were used to hold dangerous monsters and super natural criminals that threatened humanity and the poor young woman now saw herself as one of those monsters.

"Come out here Marinette." Fu said.

"No!" She cried.

"Marinette both of your parents are alright."

"But what about all those people in that apartment building?! I killed them didn't I?!"

"Marinette this is not your fault and hiding yourself away from the world isn't going to make things better. You need to stop being so afraid of your powers."

"How can I not be afraid of them?! I'm a monster!"

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is! I'm a dangerous monster! So I have to be locked up like any other dangerous monster!"

"Marinette dear please. The more you give into your fears the harder it will be for you to control your powers."

"Just leave me alone! Please!"

She was crying. Crying over the fact that she had once again harmed so many innocent people. She didn't belong in the outside world. She didn't belong anywhere. She just needed stay locked away from the world so she wouldn't hurt anyone again.

Fu sighed, he felt terrible that this had happened to Marinette. He can only imagine the pain she was going through.

"Master Fu." Luka said entering the area. "Adrien, Alya, Nino, and Kim are on the trail of the local troll market. They said that they're ready to question every creature there who may know something about that thing they fought the other night."

"That's good."

"What's going on here?"

"You remember when I told you about my fourth child? The one who left the bureau?"

"Yes sir."

"Well she's had another episode and now she's back here but she's locked herself in one of our penitentiary rooms."

"Why?"

"Last night a creature called an akuma possessed her father and he attacked both her and her mother. It scared her so much that it triggered the light in her body and she blasted a whole apartment building."

"But I thought you said that her powers were healing and creation."

"They are but there's another part of her magic. Marinette was born a very peaceful and compassionate young woman so most of the time her powers are connected with life and healing but when she becomes angry or frightened it triggers an opposing force of her powers. Adrien's powers are similar."

"How so?"

"He was born very reckless and temperamental so his powers are connected to destruction and pain most of the time but if he feels extreme sadness or regret his powers do just the opposite. They fix what's been broken. However he's never experienced true sadness or regret."

"It almost sounds like his powers and hers are connected."

"That's because they are but I'll explain that later. Right now I need to convince Marinette to understand that being locked up for the rest of her life will only make things worse."

Luka looked through the window of the room and stared at the scared young woman inside. She certainly was beautiful and she didn't look dangerous at all.

The way she was acting made him think of his little sister Juleka. Whenever something scared her she would hide but Luka managed to get her to come out by telling her stories, singing songs, are just talking about things.

"Can I try talking to her?" He asked Master Fu.

"Well I'm not making any progress so let's see what you can do."

Luka gently knocked on the door.

"Go away Fu!" Marinette cried.

"Um I'm not Master Fu." Luka said. "My name Luka Couffaine, I'm a new agent here, we haven't met and my mother always said that it's important to get to know people so will you let me in so we can meet properly?"

"Are you going to try to get me to leave?"

"No. Nothing like that, just introductions and talking about each other."

Marinette opened the door allowing Luka access inside.

"Hi." He told her. "So you know my name, can I know yours?"

"Marinette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Marinette huh? That's a beautiful name."

"My mother picked it out."

"It means one who rises."

"I know."

"So why don't you tell me what you like to do in your spare time? Do you have any hobbies?"

"Why do you want to know so much about me? Aren't you worried that I mean blast you to bits?"

"You don't look like anything dangerous to me and from what I hear you've had it pretty rough, you could use a friend to talk to."

She looked at him unsurely.

"You know you kind of remind me of my sister. When she would get scared she would always go hide under her bed, in a closet, or in another small area and she wouldn't come out for hours. To calm her down we would talk to each other about things like hobbies, movies, books, music, school, stuff like that. Why don't we try that?"

Marinette was skeptical of Luka at first but eventually she warmed up to the young man and started to tell him about herself. The two of them talked for hours and it made Marinette feel a lot better. It was nice for someone human who wasn't her parents to talk to her like she was a normal human being. Like she wasn't some horrible freak of nature. She had always wanted something like this.


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile Adrien and his group were following an old lady who was actually a troll in disguise. It was a very rare and very ugly troll who had a fear of canaries and an appetite for cats. They're plan was to have her unknowingly lead them to the entrance of the troll market and they wore special goggles that allowed them to see through her disguise.

"There she is." Kim said as they spied on her from the shadows.

"That's a she?" Nino said. "Eeeeewww."

The old woman was standing underneath a bridge and preparing to chow down on an innocent tabby cat.

"Oh God she's going to eat the cat!" Adrien gasped.

"Adrien get down! Before you make her aware of our presence!" Kim said.

"But she's going to eat the cat!"

"Adrien stay put!"

"I can't sit by here and let this happen! I'm related to cats!"

The troll lady opened her mouth.

"She's going to eat it!"

"Adrien there's nothing we can do! Follow orders!"

"Oh screw this! Hey!" Adrien called out as he came out of his hiding spot. "Lucy! I'm home!"

The troll in old lady's clothing immediately closed her mouth.

"Hello dearie can I help you?" She flashed Adrien a smile.

"Give it up nasty we can see you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you're not an old lady, you're a troll."

She stiffened upon learning that she had been exposed.

"What do you want from me?"

"We're looking for the entrance to the troll market. Care to assist?"

"Come any closer and I'll rip out your heart!" She snapped.

"Oh really? Nino give me the bird."

Nino handed a cage to Adrien which contained a yellow canary and when he moved it toward the troll she back away from horror.

"Get it away! Get it away!" She shrieked.

"Of course, once you lead us to the troll market."

She sneered at Adrien and his friends but she complied with their demands. She led them to a wall that was located in the way back. On the left side of the wall there was a plack with ancient scriptures engraved on it.

"Looks like an ancient combination lock." Nino said.

"Open it Lucy." Adrien said to the troll.

"I will not!" She refused.

"Pretty please." He held up the bird cage.

"No! Do what you will to me but I will never-"

Adrien opened the cage and the canary flew after her. The troll screamed and ran from the yellow bird but it just chased after him.

"I think I might be able to crack this lock." Nino said. "My Latin is a little rusty but I think I know the combination."

Nino put his scaly hands on the plack and started moving the tablets with scriptures around, cracking the code, and causing the wall to open to the mysterious and hidden troll market. Inside hundreds of trolls and other strange looking creatures were walking around or setting up their own stands.

"Whoa." Alya said. "I've never seen so many trolls."

"They sure are ugly." Nino said. "So what's the plan?"

"We start asking these guys if the know anything about a black witch who's stolen a scroll from a mortal museum." Adrien said.

At once the four agents began questioning many creatures about the witch but none of them seemed to know anything however they finally managed to find one troll who knew something.

"The witch you're looking for is called Nathalie." He told them. "She came by my stand a week ago asking for directions to the nearest museum in Paris."

"What does she want with the scroll?" Kim asked.

"She didn't say but." He looked around to make sure that no one else was listening. "But I've heard rumors that she's trying to summon a demon."

"What demon?"

"That's all I know. I don't know what demon she's trying to summon, I don't even know if that's what she plans to do. It's just a rumor."

With this information they quickly left the troll market and returned to the bureau to tell Master Fu what they discovered.

"The troll told us that it was only a rumor that this witch is trying to summon a demon." Alya said. "We don't know for sure if it's true."

"We can't risk it." Fu said. "Once I get back from my doctor's appointment I'm going to do research on this witch Nathalie."

"Doctor's appointment?" Adrien said. "Fu are you feeling alright?"

"I'm sure it's nothing serious. Probably just my trick knee acting up."

"You sure?"

"Yes, don't worry about me."

"So what should we do now?" Alya asked.

"For now just rest my children. Eat some breakfast and take it easy, you've been working since the crack of dawn."

"Thank you Master Fu." Alya said.

So after Fu left to see the doctor Nino and Alya went to eat some breakfast and wind down but Adrien was still tired so he decided to go right back to bed. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow but as he slept he had a very strange dream.

He found himself standing in a garden full of flowers like the one Marinette tended to at the local church. Looking around he saw a young woman with blonde hair and green eyes dancing under a rain of flower petals.

"Um excuse me, Miss?" He called. "Where am I?"

She stopped dancing and looked over at Adrien, smiling at him as if he was the most wonderful thing in the world. She then walked toward him, gently brushed her hand against his cheek, and planted a kiss on his forehead. Adrien didn't recognize her but he had the strangest feeling that he knew her.

He was just about to ask who she was when suddenly the world around him became so very cold and dark. The woman had vanished and in her place stood an equally cold and dark man, a demon with eyes that could suffocate you with just one look. But he didn't suffocate Adrien with his gaze, instead he studied him. Paying attention to every physical detail of the young man.

"You've grown up perfectly." He spoke in a voice that matched his demeanor. "You have your mother's eyes...And her weak compassion for humans."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not surprised that Master Fu didn't tell you anything about me. About where you came from, about who your family is."

"I know who my family is."

"I meant your real family. Your mother and your real father."

"Who the hell are you?"

"You'll find out soon enough, you'll also find out what your purpose in this world is."

"My purpose? Okay I don't know who you are or what you're trying to tell me but none of what your saying is making any sense."

"Tell me something boy, why do you defend the humans? You know they don't really care for you. You're a monster in their eyes."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"But I do. I've watched you and I know everything about you. You do everything you can to help the humans but no matter what you do for them they'll never accept you. And the old man who raised you? He doesn't really love you, you're nothing but a weapon to him."

"Shut up!" Adrien shouted angrily and swing a punch at him but his fist just went right through him."

"Oh it seems that you have my temper."

"You're wrong about Fu!"

"Am I? If he sees you as more than a weapon then why does he keep you locked up and hidden away from the world?"

"It's not like he wants to keep me hidden! And you stop saying stuff like that about him! He's the closest thing I have to a father!"

"Then why won't he be honest with you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why hasn't he told you about where you came from? Or who you're parents were? Why does he keep so many secrets?"

"I've had enough of you! Go away! Leave me alone!"

"Very well Adrien, I'll grant you peace for now but you cannot escape your destiny. When the time comes you will help me achieve my dream."

His final words before disappearing and Adrien woke up. At first he was relieved, believing that entire encounter was just a dream and nothing more but the demon's words seemed to haunt him. Who was that demon? And what did he mean by Adrien's purpose and destiny?


	13. Chapter 13

After waking from his strange dream, Adrien went to join the others for breakfast.

"Hey are you feeling alright dude?" Nino asked him. "You seem a little out of it this morning."

"Don't worry about it Nino, it's just a dream I had that left me really spooked."

"What was it about?"

"It's hard to explain. One minute I'm in this garden with a blonde woman who I swear that I've seen before but I can't remember when then the next thing I know I'm with this scary guy who keeps talking to me about my destiny or whatever. The guy really gave me the creeps."

"No wonder you got spooked. What do you think it means?"

"I don't know it probably doesn't mean anything."

"You wanna talk to Fu about it?"

"No. It's not that important and it wasn't that bad. I mean it's not like I'm going to need therapy for it."

"You sure?"

"Yes. So that aside what's for breakfast? I'm starving."

"Well for me the usual, rotten eggs but you have something very special to eat this morning."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Brace yourself, Alya is cooking again."

"Oh crap!"

"Yep! And she has a good feeling about the dish she has made for you. This one didn't sprout legs and run away so maybe it's not so bad."

"Breakfast is served!" Alya said in a cheerful tone before placing a bowl in front of Adrien.

"Um... What's this?" Adrien asked looking down at the bowl of red hot bubbling substance.

"It's a new recipe I'm trying out." Alya said. "I call it devil's food porridge."

"What's in it?"

"Well according to that book on demons I found in the library demons love hot stuff so it's porridge but it's filled with plenty of spices, a pepper or two, and cooked at almost the exact same degrees of heat that is the sun. I made it just for you. You'll love it."

"Oh Alya that's really sweet but I don't think..." He would have refused to taste it at all but Alya gave him her the famous baby doll eyes which guilted him into giving in. "That I should stop after one spoonful! I'm going to eat the whole thing!"

Adrien picked up the bowl, Nino looked at his best friend as if he was about to commit suicide.

"Here goes." Adrien swallowed the whole thing in one gulp, thinking that since he was flame retarded he should be able to handle some spicy porridge. Good Lord was he wrong.

"Ahhh!" He screamed as he felt the porridge seer down his throat. His face turned red, smoke came out of his mouth and ears, and he ended up collapsing from his chair.

"Adrien no! Are you okay?!" Nino asked in great concern.

"I hear grandma calling me." Adrien said feeling delirious.

"Grandma? You've never met your grandma! Whoever she is don't follow her into the light! Now look what you did Alya! You've killed him!"

"I didn't know! I thought he liked spicy foods!" Alya said. "Oh Adrien I'm so sorry."

"Oh man if we get arrested for murder I'm totally blaming you for this! What made you think you could cook?! You have absolutely no taste woman!"

"Says the guy who eats rotten eggs! Your tastes are worse than mine! Now stop squawking and help me revive him!"

Eventually they were able to get Adrien to come to but his insides were still on fire from her highly toxic and burning porridge.

"Water!" He shouted as the heat started to pick up in his stomach. "I need water! Somebody get me some water please!"

He bolted out of the cafeteria looking for the nearest water fountain. Instead he spotted a water dispenser. Desperate to cool down his throat and stomach, he jerked the jug from the dispenser and chugged the water down, not stopping until the jug was completely empty.

"Oh God that was horrible." He said. "Could this morning get any worse?"

"Adrien?"

The half demon gave a tiny squeak when he heard the familiar sweet voice that he would recognize anywhere at anytime. He looked over and to his horror he saw that Marinette, the love of his life was standing behind him.

"Marinette?" He squeaked again. "Marinette!"

He quickly stood up from the floor while trying to put the jug back on the dispenser only to just keep dropping it. Finally he just decided to give up on the jug and stood up while giving her that grin he always made when he was embarrassed.

"Marinette! What are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad that you're here! I am! Oh man am I dreaming? Not that I ever dream about you! Why would I dream about you? Not that you're a terrible thing to dream about and...And...And...How much that you did you see?"

"Pretty much all of it." She said. "Are you okay? You're sweating like crazy. Do you need an ice pack?"

"Oh no! I'm fine! Just fine! There was just a little mishap at breakfast. Anyway I'm glad you're back. Is this a quick visit? How long are you staying?"

"No it's not a visit. I'll be staying here for quite a while. I had another episode."

"That's great! No wait! I mean that's awful! I mean it's great that you've come back but it's awful that you've had another episode! Heh...Heh... So I...I'm sorry about what brought you back here but I'm really glad that you're back. I thought that you would never come back to me. No! I mean the bureau! Yeah the bureau! I thought that you would leave me forever! I mean leave the bureau forever!"

"I know. I thought that I would never come back either but what can I say? I guess you can't stay away from where you belong forever." She sighed.

"Hey Marinette Master Fu wants to see you." Luka said walking in on them. "Oh hi Adrien. Whoa are you alright? You're face is all red."

"I'm fine. Really, don't worry about me. So um... Marinette I'll see you later right?"

"Sure."

Marinette gave a nervous smile then went to see Fu.

"I'm sorry but was I interrupting something?" Luka asked Adrien.

"Just the most humiliating experience of my life." He face palmed. "Oh why me?! She comes back into my life and I make a fool of myself in front of her!"

"Don't take it too hard man, I've been through worse."

"Really?"

"Yeah. One time my pants dropped while I was performing in talent show during my years in high school. Now that was the most humiliating experience of my life. It followed me all the way to graduation."

"Okay that makes me feel a little better."

"So would you mind explaining to me what the heck just happened before I showed up?"

"Nothing. I just tried Alya's cooking... Again."

"She cooks?"

"Yes but she's not good at it. Believe me. Word of advice if she offers you anything that she's made herself don't eat it."

"Thanks for the warning."

"You're welcome. Now Marinette, she's a great cook. She would make the most delicious meals for us and her desserts were the best."

"Really, what are her specialties?"

"Macaroons, croissants, cookies, and cakes. Preferably petite fours."

"Hmm...You think she'd make something for me? I mean if she's that good I'd like to try some of her goodies."

"I'm sure she wouldn't mine. Speaking of Marinette, do you know why Fu wants to talk to her?"

"No but I'm sure it's not anything bad. It's probably just to let her know that her parents are alright or something like that."

"Her parents? What exactly happened? I know she said that she had another episode but what triggered it?"

"I think that she should be the one to tell you that. Not me."

"Okay if you say so."


End file.
